


A Critical Hit

by KtwoNtwo



Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: Anyone or anything can get lucky.
Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A Critical Hit

“Is that a Dragon?” Kaide asked pointing at the sky.

“It’s heading for the village!” Galreth replied taking off at a run with the rest of the party following.

By the time they arrived the Dragon was making a banking turn. Judging from the conditions of the buildings and the panicking villagers the Dragon hadn’t used its gaseous breath weapon yet. It seemed to have just knocked off some chimney pots, put holes in a couple of walls, and severely damaged the spire on the top of the town hall. 

“Any ideas?” Lancelot asked.

“Freeze and fry,” Elena, his partner, answered slapping a wand into his hand.

The Dragon started its strafing run only to be impacted by a massive explosion of fire, a torrent of ice shards, and an arrow carried electrical discharge; forcing it to the ground. It’s momentum caused it to skid along the street finally coming to rest in front of town hall, nose to beak with a local goose.

_“Anyone want to roll for the Goose?”_

_“Sure... Natural 20!”_

_“Back it?”_

_“20 again!”_

The goose did not look impressed. It took off, clipping the teetering spire which fell, impaling the Dragon, killing it instantly.

***HONK***

**Author's Note:**

> This probably needs some explaining for those of you who either don’t play D&D (whatever edition) or those of you who do play and have never run across an old school “critical hit” table. In general, what you need to know is that all “hits” are determined by the roll of a 20-sided dice. A natural 20 always hits. With a critical hit table the die is rolled again and interesting (good) things happen if a roll of 15 or higher occurs. A 2nd roll of 20 usually kills whatever you are fighting. Of course in games, like life, not all results are good. A complete table will also have a “fumble” side. A natural 1 always misses. A 1 followed by a 6 or less causes bad things with a 2nd 1 meaning the character has messed up badly enough to potentially kill themselves. If you are interested in the particular table I use, just let me know in the comments. 
> 
> By the way, the characters mentioned by name are based on a set of 2nd edition characters that have caused no end of havoc all by themselves without the addition of a goose. Kaide is a Cleric, Galreth is a Fighter (bow specialization), Elena is a Mage and Lancelot is a Fighter/Thief.


End file.
